The Plan
by Wino Forever
Summary: AU Seiya only had Usagi's feelings in mind when he agreed to help her win back Mamoru. But what happens when he tries to take matters into his own hands...
1. Prologue

Pick up.

Click.

Pick up.

Click.

Should he even call her over today?

Mamoru sat beside his telephone debating whether or not to invite Usagi over to his place.

Pick up.

Click.

This was starting to get annoying.

He got up and went to his balcony taking in the scenery.

If he didn't get this over with today, then he wouldn't ever get it over with. She had every right to know how he was feeling and what he wanted to do with them.

_Although, knowing about her is another matter… _

Mamoru felt himself feel uneasy under the sun, so he went inside and picked up the phone.

Click.

He lightly whacked himself on the forehead. Since when had he turned into a coward all of a sudden?

He picked up the phone and dialled Usagi's number. After two rings he heard the sweet familiar voice.

"Moushi Moushi?"

"Usako?" He asked.

"Mamo-chan! When did you get up?" she asked.

"Oh, several hours ago…"

"That's so early, are you alright?" She said worriedly.

"That's the time I always wake up." He stated.

"Well of course." She giggled nervously.

"Anyways, Usako I have nothing really planned for this afternoon, and I was wondering if you wanted to come over?"

"Of course!" she replied excitedly, he rarely asked her to come over since she usually just popped over to his place unexpectedly.

"How does 2:30 sound like?" Which usually meant 3 o'clock.

"Perfect! I'll be there 2:30 sharp! So, I'll see you then…"

"Usako…" He interrupted. "There's something that I need to discuss with you."

Usagi's face faltered a little bit. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything will be. See you then." He hung up, sighing that he finally got that over with.

Usagi sat with the phone still next to her ear dumbfounded. She wondered what he could possibly want to discuss.

_Unless…_

Usagi's face immediately lit up, and she jumped off her bed and headed towards her closet. With the thought in her mind, she couldn't wait to visit him.

If what she had in mind really _were_ to take place, she'd be there in a heartbeat.

She quickly put on the outfit that she had 'persuaded' Mamoru to buy for her. Clad in black Capri's and an 80's style, loose off-the-shoulder pink shirt.

They had been together for little over a year, so her idea didn't seem to far from the future. She instantly lit up once stepping outside because the sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in the blue sky. It fit her mood perfectly.

_All I need to know right now is… that I'd spend my life with him gladly…_

She confidently walked down the street to his apartment.


	2. Part 1

**The Plan **

By: Wino Forever

**Part: 1**

_Well, it's been a long while since I've looked at this story, but I've decided to return to it and revise the whole thing. _

For those who have read and remembered the last version of "the plan", please scratch that and forget about it completely because this version has different plot twists and an altered story line.

_This is my more "mature" version of "The Plan"! (If I can pull it off lol) _

_Ps - thanks Jasmine for still being the annoying rat on my back ever since you read this story _

_**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and all other characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi and anyone else associated.**_

* * *

They say that a sunny day can cheer anyone up if they're feeling down.

Whoever made that up was an idiot.

Usagi walked slowly down the sidewalk. You could have waved your hand in front of her face and she still wouldn't have taken notice. Her mind was preoccupied with the events that had shortly taken place earlier that day.

She felt as if the world was caving in and all she could do was feel the pain. Her head was pounding, eyes were red and puffy, and she could still feel the lump in her throat. Usagi never believed that such pain would inflict upon her, now she realized how harsh reality could be. Maybe, all this time she had denied it all because she had always thought of her life as simple and happy. But right now she had no one she could comfort to.

Usagi finally looked up at the sky, tired of crying she decided maybe she should see if anyone was at the Crown Café. If she knew anything, it was that there were only two things in the world that could cheer her up after times like these; her friends and food. Right now she just didn't want to recall what had happened earlier or else she'd start crying all over again.

She walked up the steps to the entrance. When she entered she saw Motoki cleaning up the counters and not really paying attention to anything else. She sat herself down on one of the booths waiting for one of the waiters to come.

"Hey Usagi! What would you like to order today?" A familiar orange haired girl asked.

'Hello Unazuki... I'd like a piece of apple pie, hot fudge sundae, banana split, cheese cake, strawberry shortcake, chocolate parfait, Black forest cake, Fruit cake, hot chocolate... and let's see what else…' Usagi said from the top of her head.

Unazuki blinked twice, "Umm, Usagi, are you _sure_ you want all of that?"

Usagi looked up at her, "You're right, I should really be cutting down on the sweets. In that case I just want water."

_He always told me to stay fit and take care of myself_

"You sure?'

'Yes…'

Unazuki could feel the atmosphere around Usagi, it was so sad and depressing, but she decided that she should leave her alone right now. With that thought in mind she left the blonde and went to go get her simple order.

_Why does this have to happen to me?_ Usagi's thoughts plagued her heart and soul, she just wanted to break down and cry while watching sad movies with a bucket of ice cream…guess she would do that once she got home.

Unazuki returned with a glass of water and a piece of apple pie with a side of ice cream. 'Here ya go Usagi-chan', the orange haired girl smiled happily. Usagi looked at the food surprised." I didn't order apple pie..."

"Don't worry, it's on the house," she said with a wink

"Arigatou…" Usagi said looking down.

"No problem' she said with a wink and padded Usagi on the shoulder playfully. "Hey I got to get back to work but you just stay here and enjoy your food alright?'

"Alright..."

"Good. Ja na Usagi-chan' she said then turned her back to the blonde and proceeded to serve other waiting customers

In that instant Usagi noticed a young couple walking together hand in hand through the window. They couldn't have been any older than Usagi was when she fell for him.

_Fell for him so long ago…_

She first met him when she was 14. He was almost finishing high school at the time, 17 years old to be precise. She remembered he visited her family because he had gotten a part time job from her dad as a photographer.

It wasn't necessarily love at first site, but it certainly was crush at first site. She knew he wouldn't want to be interested in someone as immature as her. Besides, he even had a girlfriend at the time.

But for two years he would always occupy her mind. It wasn't until her 16th birthday did he take some notice. Her father had invited him over that day since it was a family and friends celebration. Well it was her sweet 16th anyways.

"Are you really just 16?" Mamoru asked surprised.

Usagi giggled and blushed for the fact that he was talking to her, "Yeah, I really am. Why?"

"Well I thought you were no younger than 17, well, 18 really." He said bashfully.

"Really?" She exclaimed.

_Yes! He thinks I'm older! Maybe now he can finally ask me…_

Her father calling for Mamoru interrupted her thoughts. He quickly left after him to take a picture of the cake. She was now stuck by herself until her friends came to her to ask her what he had been talking to her about. Of course they knew about her little love interest.

This is all she remembered, even though it was just over a year ago.

* * *

Usagi laid in her bed, covered in her bunny and moon sheets thinking about yesterday. She hadn't seen anyone since it all happened. Fortunately she had been able to dodge site from her family when she got home.

For a year, for just one year, she had been as happy as she could have been.

But now all of that was over for a reason she still couldn't figure out. Had he really stopped loving her? She had always imagined that she had found the one guy who could complete her in this world.

And now he was gone…

She had arrived at his apartment for a day together. Of course she arrived late but he always forgave her for that. He sat her down and looked so serious ever since she came. Supposedly he had doubts about the relationship and thought they should take a break from each other. Upon hearing that Usagi ran out crying. She hadn't seen him or her friends since then so there was no one to help her feel better.

She rolled on her bed and sighed to herself. She shouldn't stay at home all day on a Sunday - she had never done that. Right now though, Usagi's will to leave the bed was gone. Then she heard her stomach growl. Forcing herself she got off of bed to look in the mirror

_Boy, if I'm going to go out, I should really fix myself up, I look terrible!_

Usagi sat down in front of her mirror combing her hair thoroughly with her pink bunny brush.

_Flashback_

_She couldn't understand why. She didn't even see it all coming._

_Mamoru looked at her with sincere eyes, as if he were guilty for what he was about to say._

_He didn't even understand what he was putting her through, did he?_

_Mamoru leaned closer to her but she pulled away still taking in everything that he had just said._

"_Usako, I can't say that I love you. This is why I don't believe it would be for the best if we were together right now. I just need time to myself right now to think everything over. I'm in a time in my life where I really got to think about my future and my outlook on everything is confusing to me right now. Usako I just think that if we were to be together for any longer, it would just cause more pain for the both of us. I care for you deeply but..."_

"_But why? Mamoru, I love you." Usagi said quivering._

"_I wish I could say the same thing to you." He said taking Usagi's hands. "But I just need a break from us, just to really focus on my life and everything that's happening. Our relationship at this moment just isn't working for me."_

"_I just…I just…" With that Usagi loosened from his grip and ran out the door crying, slamming it shut on her way out. _

"_Usako…I'm just confused." He whispered to himself. _

_End Flashback_

Usagi finished getting ready. She decided to wear a long sleeved yellow shirt with short orange overalls on top. Maybe it was time to discuss with her friends that Mamoru had broken up with her, claiming that he needed a break.

_But, maybe if Seiya were here, things would be better… _

Usagi instantly stopped in her tracks. Her best friend wasn't even here to cheer her up the way he always did. His smug smile, deep indigo eyes that would never cease to sparkle at her and that jet-black hair. She sat back down on her bed and slouched deeply in thought.

Seven months. They hadn't spoken in seven months.

Usagi had always been busy with her social, school and love life that she had forgotten almost completely about her childhood best friend. She loved Rei, Minako, Makoto and Ami as much as she loved Seiya, but he always had the special close bond with her. He had always been able to read her more accurately than anyone.

This wasn't the first time that she would suddenly remember her old friend. This wasn't the first time that she would sit and think about him too.

When Seiya first left for Sapporo to attend the prestigious college there, Usagi would lie in her bed wondering how he had been and how the new location was.

Also, like many times before, she'd find herself becoming slightly angry that Seiya would be so selfish to choose a location so far away...then she'd realize that _she_ was being the selfish one.

At first she didn't understand why he would want to be away from his friends. Seiya didn't really have family since he had no siblings and his mother was always away on business. Not that it really mattered anyway because her mother had treated him like a son ever since his father died.

Seiya's father used to be Usagi's father's boss and they were also friends. She still remembered when he invited the Tsukino family over for dinner. That was when she first met Seiya. The cute, scruffy haired, angry looking Seiya who wore a dark blue suit and a flashy red bow tie; which explains the reason for his irritation. Their father's were just friendly co-workers but the mothers really did hit it off and would soon become good friends. As for the then eight-year-old Seiya and seven-year-old Usagi, he just ignored her for the whole day.

Afterwards, their mothers would frequently visit each other and go out together... whenever Seiya's mother was in town of course. Like always, the kids would be brought along and since Shingo was just a baby, Seiya and Usagi would be left dragging along and bored together.

Which is exactly what brought them together.

Seiya and Usagi eventually started to enjoy each other's company and play with each other whenever their mothers visited. Soon enough when they grew older, they wouldn't need their mothers to be around for them to hang out.

Seiya's father died in a car accident when he was only nine years old.

His mother took a year off work after that to devote her time to Seiya. Luckily, they had more than enough money to support themselves without income for the time being and the money from his fathers' will gave them enough money to live without work for more than a decade. Although, Seiya couldn't access 1/4 of his fortunes until he was 18 and the rest until he was 26: when he finished his schooling and hopefully a career established.

But Seiya was very, _very_ privileged compared to most. They still kept the housekeepers, while giving the nannies a break until the mother returned to work. Again, they were _very _privileged.

Although the news of his father's death didn't affect anyone more than it did Seiya. During that one year Usagi rarely saw him until his mother returned to work full force since she was now providing for herself and son. Which lead to more trips away from home, and Usagi's mother would take Seiya in so he could be more in a "family" environment. He would usually have sleepovers that lasted for the whole weekend. Her parents saw him as a second son but Usagi just saw him as good old Seiya.

He was, after all, the only guy that Usagi's father didn't mind being within 5 inches from her…him and the encouraged-but-never-going-to-happen Umino.

But now he was in Sapporo and spending the most time away from her ever!

Usagi snapped out of it. She found herself thinking about Seiya again. This usually happened to her when she was about to go to sleep and she would look at the clock and be surprised by how much time had gone by. She'd probably think about him for hours before she'd fall asleep and dream about Mamoru.

Right then a deeper ache in her heart grew from the thought of her Mamo-chan.

She quickly stopped trying to think of him but instead tried to remember what she was planning to do in the first place. Glancing at her clock she realized that a study session was about to start in fifteen minutes.

Running down the stairs, Usagi quickly told her mom where she was headed and left the house. Maybe talking with her friends would clear her mind and make her feel better and stronger.

Aside from an old friend, this is what she needed the most right now.

_

* * *

_

_Author's note: okay, just to let you all know, Luna and Artemis Won't be featured in my story ;;_

_It just wouldn't fit because my fanfic is based in an alternate universe. Meaning **no** senshi powers._

_So, don't flame me! Well…maybe you could flame me if you gave me a way to fit two talking cats into a world where that doesn't exist, anyways thanks for reading._

_And I wanted to say a **BIG HI! **to anyone reading this from If you don't know who this is, it's Karla! Or better yet Lilfighta1 _


	3. Part 2

**The Plan**

**Disclaimer – Guess what? I don't own Sailor Moon… someone already beat me to the punch.**

**Part 2**

"That asshole!"

"Usagi, why didn't you tell us earlier?"

"Are you okay?"

"Let's go bash his brains out! Make him see exactly what he's missing!"

"Makoto, I don't really think that's the best way to handle the situation right now." Ami shyly suggested.

"Oh, I know, but this whole thing just really pisses me off!" Makoto grumbled.

"Well, did he show any signs of wanting to break up?" Minako felt like she had to get to the bottom of this.

"No, none at all. He just…" Usagi looked down trying to hold back the tears she knew were coming, "It seemed like everything was going so well, perfectly well… I just thought that maybe after all this time, he would want to…" She covered her face with her hands and began to cry lightly.

"Usagi!" Minako and Makoto threw their arms around her.

"That's pretty serious Usagi, you're only 17!" Rei reasoned, knowing that expecting so much from a person and then being let down could only hurt her more. "He probably didn't have that in mind, I mean sure he's 20 and it would be alright for him, but you're too young to be in such a commitment."

Understanding what Rei was trying to explain, Ami nodded her head, "I completely agree. You haven't even finished high school yet."

Usagi looked up, "Well that doesn't matter anymore, I know you guys are right and it was just naïve for me to think of that." She paused and then continued, "Doesn't matter now because he said it was over."

"Kind of sounded more like a 'break' to me. Like you said, all he kept saying was "I'm confused about my outlook on my future _right now, right now right now_, blah, blah, blah!" Minako said trying to mimic his voice. "I swear! I'll never understand men!" She yelled.

"And they say women are confusing! Yeah _right_!" Makoto agreed.

All four girls started to talk about how men were just as confusing as women, all of them were trying to change the subject and bring it into a lighter conversation. This mechanism had always made Usagi look on the brighter side of things and cheer up.

But what Minako just said hadn't escaped her mind just yet.

"Wait a minute you guys!" Usagi spoke up after a minute for all of the bantering in the room to quiet down. "Minako, can you repeat what you just said?"

Minako took a bite off her sandwich, "Mamoru is a dick-head?"

Usagi's eyes popped out a bit and with a crooked eyebrow she asked, "Could you repeat what you said _before_ that?"

She took another bite off her sandwich, "Makoto, your sandwiches are amazing?" She said with her mouth full.

Usagi banged her head on the table. "I meant... what were you saying about it sounding like a 'break'?"

Minako looked up in thought then looked down, then looked at Ami who was sitting next to her. Eventually she stared at Usagi for a moment and sighed closing her eyes, "I have no idea what I said... I forgot!" Taking another bite off her sandwich, flashed Usagi a toothy grin while the other blonde gave her a deadpan look.

Ami then gave her a frown, "Usagi... I don't think it's as simple as this all being just a break, Mamoru seems to be really determined for his future and is taking matters seriously. He probably just isn't capable of having a relationship right now."

"Especially not a serious relationship like you guys had. I mean - you dated for a year!" Rei also tried to make Usagi face the reality of this situation.

Usagi slowly shook her head and looked down, "Exactly. We dated for a year, a full year. I thought I was coming over for another wonderful day with him but instead -"

"- Instead he dumped you like yesterdays garbage. So I say, forget about him, if you didn't add up to what he wanted, then so be it! You deserve better!" Makoto said triumphantly.

Usagi gave them all a hesitant look, "Although, Minako, you were right, he did talk about how all of this was for now... maybe this just is a break?"

Minako gave her blonde companion a reassuring pat on the back, "Who knows Usagi, but I agree with Makoto, just forget about him for now. Consider him yesterdays news and move on from now because like they say, "there is more fish in the sea"."

None of this was really convincing Usagi that she shouldn't have another shot with Mamoru and Rei could sense this.

"What you really want is closure." Rei said.

"Closure? Why would I need closure?"

"Because you left without getting all the answers and you're left confused. You want to know if there is another reason why he could have ended it so suddenly... am I right?" Rei asked.

For once Usagi completely agreed with what was being said and nodded her head.

Then Ami slapped both hands on the study table, "Now! I think we have researched this topic enough for tonight. Usagi, this just happened, and who knows, maybe some answers will pop up later on, but for now -", she gave them the 'look' and proceeded to dig into her school bag to reach texts and notebooks, "We can now continue with the other important topic now, shall we? If we don't study for this Math test -"

" - Usagi is gonna have another problem to deal with aside from her break-up." Rei cut in.

The glare that Odango Atama gave her could have frozen her into an ice cube at that moment, if Rei were to bother looking at her.

* * *

After the exhausting day of on going studying, Usagi walked home feeling relieved having told her friends about her break-up. She walked past an older couple who could have been in their 20's. When they passed by her, she turned around to look at them... and then the empty feeling returned.

_That could have been us... _

It was almost 10:30 pm when she checked her watch. Her parents were probably tucking into bed right now.

The streets were dark and Usagi fully realized that the streets were deserted and she was completely by herself.

Completely by herself.

She couldn't have felt more alone at that moment, but she wasn't scared. She was just hurt and the pang in her heart returned full force.

Eventually she just plopped herself down on the nearest bench and decided to cry there. There was no point in holding onto the tears till she reached home. She felt miserable at that moment and since she was alone after all... why not?

After some time of crying she could feel her eyes getting red and puffy and her nose turning red also. Usagi quickly rubbed her eyes and started to walk home at a faster pace. It was nearing 11:00 pm and she was now becoming afraid of bad people on the street. Although if someone were to try and mug her, the only thing she had in her briefcase was her math textbook.

She instantly imagined herself being mugged by a stranger and actually begging _him_ to take her math book away from her. She stifled a little giggle, then there was a cold breeze in the wind and decided she didn't want to freeze to death either, so she picked up the pace again and eventually reached home in ten minutes.

Reaching her bedroom, she changed into her pyjamas and set her alarm clock because tomorrow would be another day.

Well, she tried to sleep at least. When she looked over to her alarm clock it was nearing 11:45 pm. Picking up a picture beside her bed, she sat up and just stared at it. This was the most recent picture of her and Mamoru and they were smiling and looking happy. She even remembered that taking the picture was his idea because he said he didn't have enough photos of them together. Usagi couldn't believe that it was over.

That very same pang in her heart returned and she put a hand to her chest while starring at the picture intently. This was barely a month ago, what could have happened that made him change his mind so suddenly?

_Unless...he could have fallen in love with another girl?_

At that thought, Usagi threw the picture frame across the room and it hit her door. When it fell onto the floor the glass had cracked but didn't brake into pieces.

She plopped her head back on her pillow and covered her face with her bunny and moon decorated blanket.

She knew that no matter what she did, her heart would still be broken. The pain didn't want to go away because she knew that she still loved him now as much as she did the day before.

_"Usako, I can't say that I love you... I wish I could say the same thing to you."_

Slowly, she pulled the blanket away from her face and gazed at the ceiling with glassy eyes. Her mind hadn't processed it before, but now she clearly understood.

Now she felt a lump growing in her neck and her breathing was becoming a little bit harder to control because she understood that he didn't love her at all...

She gave her all into the relationship and did whatever she could to make him happy... but in the end it didn't matter because he never cared for her as much as she did for him.

She rolled over to the side but her expression hadn't changed. She just stared off into space as she was still grasping her epiphany. Her eyes had become watery enough and several tears rolled down her cheek.

She looked at the picture on the floor one last time before closing her eyes not wanting to think about him for the rest of the night.

_

* * *

_

_"Dearest Odango:_

_I wanted you to be the first one to know that I've changed my mind. This summer vacation will be spent at home instead of staying here like I first planned. So, I'll be seeing all of you soon! But I'm not coming home alone; I'm going to bring my cousins Yaten and Taiki Kou with me too. You remember Yaten don't you? He spent the summer with us one time when we were 12. The platinum blonde, spoiled, rude, ugly brat, you remember, right? Don't worry Taiki is the exact opposite. _

_Anyways, I'll be coming home to see you most of all...I've missed you more than you can imagine..._

_Although, I know you're with your boyfriend and you must be as happy as ever to be with him. _

_If you're wondering why I never called you, it's because all you ever talk about is him, and you have no idea what that puts me through to know that you love him as much as I love..._

He withdrew the pen from the paper.

_No this won't do. _

He crumpled up the peice of paper. There was no way he was going to confess that much to her, especially on a letter.

Although it would be easier, he couldn't bring himself to do it. Instead, he grabbed another sheet of paper and started all over again with the same beginning.

He expressed to her how boring the campus grounds could be and if he weren't with his cousins to keep him company he would go insane.

She would learn that Yaten sometimes drove Seiya crazy with his habits of leaving the place a mess and never picking up after himself, but he never did have to because he had maids picking up after every mess that he made.

_Lucky son of a bitch, I wasn't even that privileged._

And as much as he didn't want to, he left out the part about loving her.

She had claimed many times to him that she was perfectly happy and completely in love. So why ruin a great thing? After all, her happiness was what mattered most at the end of his day.

And everyday was agony without her, and the only thing that hurt more was the fact that she didn't return the same feelings. She may have loved him tremendously... but in a completely different way. Not the way he loved her; tremendously.

Running his hands through his hair, he tried to think of the perfect way to end the letter.

And it couldn't have been more simple...

_So until I come, I hope to have a big welcome home from you guys! Bring me lots of presents and ask your parents if it's all right to spend the summer at their place again. Write back to me as soon as you can for the answer and remember, no pressure! If they can't it's all right, staying at home just won't be as much fun as staying with you guys. _

_**Love, **Your One and Only Seiya_

He had to throw in the word love somewhere in there to subliminally express how he felt about her.

Folding the letter and licking the envelope, he stood up and readjusted his signature ponytail.

Well, it would've have been his signature look on campus if Taiki and Yaten had decided to change their looks for his sake. Too bad life was too cruel.

Since Seiya had nothing else to do, he decided to mail the letter right then and there. He walked casually do the end of the block and placed the letter in the mailbox.

It was almost the end of June so school would be let out soon. The moment he pulled his hand away from the mailbox, his mind toyed with the idea of spending his summer with his Odango. He wouldn't have minded spending everyday with her.

Instantly his grin faltered. What if she decided to spend everyday with Mamoru?

At that moment, he regretted ever mailing the letter.

As he made his way back he imagined her ditching him to go spend her days with her beloved and how he would be left behind with the family; helping around the house with the mother, play video games with the brother, and have her father give him 'useful' advise about what career path he would choose.

At least he would have their company; he always considered them family anyways.

As he entered the house, Seiya contemplated the idea of whether or not to write Usagi another letter telling her to forget the whole thing. But he knew that he had to see her, regardless of how much it would hurt him.

He heard his stomach gurgle and decided he should eat whatever there was to be in the fridge.

When he opened it, he wasn't surprised to see that it was empty except for a carton of milk that had probably been there longer than Seiya had. Grimacing the idea of the carton growing a whole civilization inside, he decided that Yaten should be the one to throw it out. With that thought in mind, he picked up the phone to contact Yaten so they could eat out instead.

"Hello?"

"Yaten, we're short on food again so wanna get dinner at that Chinese place again?"

"Oh, I hate that fucking restaurant! The food is disgusting and 85 grease!"

"Better than 100."

"Don't start with me, why can't you just go out and buy groceries instead?" Yaten had always preferred to eat at home since he didn't know the Sapporo district well enough to know which restaurants were good or not. Even if it had been 9 months, he was just so damn picky.

"I'm too lazy and I'm hungry now. If you don't want to eat with me, fine, find you're own food." Seiya was always short on patience, especially with his older cousin.

"Damn it, I'm on my way home too... well I'm heading to the grocery store right now and I'll buy the groceries then -"

"Bring me back -"

"NO! Since _I'm_ the one doing the shopping, I'm getting whatever _I_ like, so live with it." Yaten spat out.

"Come on Yaten, I only want some burger patties and buns with fresh lettuce, tomatoes, mayonnaise -"

"No, I hate the way you make hamburgers. You know, not everyone likes them."

Seiya made a frown at the phone; he always hated being denied of his favourite food. "As long as it's good then get it, and don't try to buy anything useless and we have enough cleaning products by the way, if you think the house is too dirty, then clean it!"

"As if you do anything special! You know I was going to consider bringing you some western foods, but you've changed my mind!" Yaten wasn't going to take Seiya's attitude.

And Seiya wasn't going to take Yaten's attitude either. "Fine! And don't buy anymore Thai food, I'm sick and tired of it and don't you have any other tastes? You'd think that after all that spoiling when you were a child that you would have been exposed to other foods! Man, you really are a one track minded brat aren't -"

"Fuck you!" Yaten snapped and hung up his cell phone.

Seiya glared at the phone and hung up. Well at least he got something accomplished - Yaten was bringing home dinner.

With a confident smile, he sat down and decided to wait for when he got home. Yaten always seemed to do things faster when he was frustrated.

He turned on the TV and started to watch a comedy variety show. With his mind being preoccupied, he forgot all about Usagi for the time being

While at the end of the block, the mailman came by to pick up any letters that were longing to be sent.

_

* * *

_

_AN – There you go Jasmine ;;;_

_And about the last chapter… well the borders weren't working so I hope you were able to read it with some ease… come to think of it… I hope the borders in this chapter works as well._


	4. Part 3

**The Plan**

Part: 3

Sorry for the long wait! School really has been consuming my time, plus I've been sick as a dog for over 3 weeks.

**I strongly suggest that you skim the last chapter before reading this because it picks up right where it left off! ...**Just in case you forgot ;;

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Sailor Moon or any other original characters associated. And the same goes for all my other chapters ;;

* * *

"Fuck you!" Yaten snapped the phone shut while parking the car in front of the 24-hour 'Happy Foods' grocery store.

Stepping out, he pushed a button and a beeping sounded to assure that the locks were securely shut. Nobody was going to be stealing his new silver BMW Z4 Roadster.

Entering the huge supermarket, he grabbed a cart to see what exactly _he_ would want to restock the fridge with. Snagging his cell phone again, he dialed Taiki's cell number.

After two rings a low, gentle voice was heard in the other end. "Moushi moushi?"

"Taiki, what do you want to eat tonight? There's no food at home." Yaten couldn't help sounding annoyed even though his conversation with Seiya ended 10 minutes ago.

"Sushi of course." He replied calmly.

"Other than sushi?" The irritated tone hadn't left his voice.

"What's wrong with sushi? It's delicious and probably much better than what Seiya wanted to eat, am I right?"

"Yeah, yeah, fine. Although, I'll be the one to restock our empty shelves with foods of my choice."

"You sure Seiya wouldn't mind?"

"Fuck him!" Yaten snapped again.

"Ah...I see. Well this time, don't get me involved. I'm coming home soon, and I hope I don't find Seiya in the same mood as you."

"Alright, talk to you later... oh! When you see Seiya, tell him to fuck himself." With that Yaten closed his cell off.

Quickly forgetting about his conversation, he proceeded to the exotic foods aisle with glee.

* * *

Steering the wheel to the left, Taiki tucked his phone inside his blazer jacket. He parked the car into the garage of the house that he and his two cousins were living in.

The house was two stories tall, painted white, with a wide slide door balcony at the top. It had a small patio in the front and back with a garage fit for two cars beside it. Three bedrooms, two living rooms, one kitchen, and three bathrooms to complete the inside with some eclectic embellishments suited to each taste of their own.

The house had more than enough room for just three people, leaving plenty of bare walls just pestering to be adorned with. Taiki chose to have the second living room to be used as a library/study since they were in college. Big shelves stored with masses of books and encyclopedias covered one wall. A water painting of a rose was beautifully gracing another empty wall in the study - chosen to represent Taiki's favourite poem. But aside from the study, everything was pretty much Yaten dominated.

The objects that Yaten would usually lean toward were professionally taken pictures of city life. Consisting of either black and white or colour, they all depicted scenes of everyday life in Kyoto - where Yaten came from and all the pictures were taken by him.

The furniture consisted only of modern designs, with high tech everything. As Seiya liked to describe the place, it really was 'The Ultimate Bachelor's Pad'.

For Seiya, the only thing that was primarily reflecting him was his room. It was filled with past trophies, ribbons, awards and framed pictures of sports events that he had won.

There was especially one framed picture of him and Usagi sitting at the base of a Sakura tree together, smiling into the camera.

Seiya picked up the picture remembering the times where he would spend time with Usagi and her friends. Rei, Makoto, Minako, and Ami had all been like younger sisters to him, even if he didn't know them as long as Usagi.

A part of him was desperately anxious to see her again; the other part didn't want to be hurt again.

He hoped to get Usagi's letter back soon. She could easily call him but he purposely asked her to write back. Bringing up past matters over the phone was too hard for him... it was better if she didn't see hear his voice when they spoke.

Just then, he heard someone coming through the front door.

Stepping out of his room and looking down the hall, he saw a tired Taiki hanging his coat and taking off his shoes.

"If you're hungry, too bad cause we have nothing to eat at home." Seiya said while walking back in his room.

"I know, Yaten already called me and told me he's buying dinner and groceries." Taiki said calmly.

"Well at least he's doing something!" Seiya yelled from inside his room.

Taiki decided not to respond and knocked on Seiya's door. Seiya told him to open it and Taiki walked inside.

"Seiya, I had to ask you something." Taiki said while sitting on Seiya's desk.

"Yeah, what?" He questioned.

"About this summer, you say me and Yaten are coming with you right? Well, you also said that you would be staying with Usagi, so where exactly do you plan for me and Yaten to stay?"

"Oh... well." Seiya looked up and pondered while scratching his head. "I never really thought of that!" He chuckled.

Taiki shook his head and stood up again, "Seiya, you're the only one who really knows Tokyo, how could you forget something as important as our accommodations?"

"Sorry! I forgot. It was a mistake. How about this, I stay with Odango and her family, and you guys stay at my house. Does that sound like a good idea?" Seiya suggested hoping Taiki would accept.

Taiki turned his head and looked at him inquisitively through one eye and muttered, "Fine, I'll agree but try convincing Yaten to stay in foreign city by him-self again."

Seiya frowned, knowing that convincing Yaten would be a difficult task in itself.

"Leave it to me, I'll get through to him somehow." Seiya finally concluded.

Before leaving Seiya's bedroom, Taiki decided to ask him one more thing, "You know, you rarely speak of this "Odango", why do you decide to stay with her rather than your own family?"

At that moment, Seiya almost resented Taiki for asking that question. He was hoping that he and Yaten wouldn't notice and leave him to his bidding.

He decided to only tell him part of the truth. "You know that her family took me in when my father died and my mother couldn't stay at home as often. They're like my second family and her parents treated me like their son. Just because I'll be staying with them doesn't mean I won't see you guys' everyday. The only difference is that I won't sleep in the same place as you. That's all."

A faint smile touched Taiki's face and he nodded his head. " I understand then, she's like your sister. I was coming up with the conclusion that you were in love with her or something." Taiki chuckled and began to leave through the door.

"No!"

Abruptly stopping in his tracks, Taiki slowly faced Seiya, this time with a concerned look on his face. "What do you mean no?"

Seiya's protest came out distressed rather than nonchalant. He quickly closed his mouth and brought his eyes to the floor, not wanting to reveal too much of what he was feeling.

"I… I meant no. Her family feels like my own but she…" He looked at his framed picture of him and Usagi to search for the right words. "She's my best friend."

He couldn't find them.

Slightly narrowing his eyes, Taiki felt it wasn't necessary to touch the mystery topic. He decided to dismiss it instead. He felt that the answers were to come in time. "Okay, it's just that you haven't mentioned the Tsukinos' for a long time. I didn't know that you still felt that strongly towards them, that's all."

It surprised Taiki to see Seiya suddenly look defeated. Eventually Seiya stood up and walked out of his room, mumbling, "Yeah, it doesn't matter." and began watching TV in the living room.

Breaking the silence between them, the phone rang.

Seiya made no motion of picking it up, so Taiki walked to the living room to do so.

"Moushi, moushi?"

A disgruntled Yaten spoke from the other end, "Oh good, you answered. Well I bought the groceries and sushi for dinner like you wanted. In about 10 minutes come out and help me unload the car. And next time, I'm not doing the grocery shopping ever again, it's too much work for me."

"Grocery shopping is too much work?" Asked an unconvinced Taiki.

"Shut up! The way I do it is hard work. I finished in 20 minutes! I got everything we need and I wanted!"

"_You_ wanted? Whatever, me and Seiya are hungry, come home soon."

"Tell Seiya he has to work for his food tonight! I have a lot of shirts and pants that need pressing." Yaten snapped back.

Taiki covered the talking end of the phone with his hand and turned towards Seiya. "Yaten says he won't let you eat unless you press his clothes."

"That won't ever happen, if he steps in between me and my dinner, I'll beat him to a bloody pulp with my pinky." Seiya threatened sticking out his pinky finger.

Taiki didn't even have to open his mouth, as Yaten was too quick to reply. "Tell him to fuck off!" With that, the other end of the phone went dead.

Taiki sighed and hung up the phone.

"Children - they just never learn." He said walking up the stairs.

* * *

Sunday morning had come and Usagi was finally able to wallow in her depression at home, in bed, by herself. Her father and brother went out to spend a day of father-son day, and her mother was spending the day at a friends' house. Which allowed Usagi to be able to spend the day any way she wanted.

She woke up at noon to find the house empty, took a quick shower and ate a quick breakfast.

Her breakfast consisted of left over rice with fish from last night's dinner because she had checked her fridge and to her dismay, found no more ice cream.

She grabbed her phone and decided to Minako, she needed someone cheerful to cheer her up.

After a few rings she answered the phone, "Artemis get off my leg!" Minako whined before a loud 'meow' was heard. "Helllooo?"

"Minako-chan? It's me, Usagi."

"Usagi! Hey, how are you doing?" Minako asked carefully.

"I'll be okay after a big bucket of ice cream and cookies while watching a sad movie." Usagi confessed.

Before responding to that, Minako grabbed a blue summer dress from her closet and quickly slipped it on.

"Don't worry Usagi! I'll come to the rescue! Let's meet up at the plaza near my place and buy all the necessities we'll need. Forget about any guilt trips, we'll eat all the food we can today and stuff ourselves silly! Okay?" Asked an excited Minako, who loved to eat a ridiculous amount of food for any occasion.

Usagi beamed at the plan, " Thank you Minako! That's exactly what I need! I'll be there in an hour okay?"

"It's a date then, see ya!" Minako smiled and hung up.

For that moment, Usagi was the happiest she could be. She jumped up and down while hanging up the phone, and skipped to the washroom to start getting ready.

* * *

"Okay, I made a list of all the things we'll need. Now, it's a pretty hefty list, so how about we split up and in 20 minutes meet back up at the 20th cashier?"

Usagi scanned the long list of junk food and drooled. "Minako, you really are the best friend a girl could have! Curry rice balls, Chocolate caramel fudge ice cream, coconut cream pie! We have everything! Good thing I brought all my money!" She smiled brightly.

"Me too! And after this, we'll head to the video store and rent some sappy love movies!" Minako's eyes became glossy and dreamy. "Especially with that ultra cute hottie Hideaki Takizawa!"

Usagi dreamily sighed and nodded her head in unison with Minako while his image popped into their heads.

With the same expressions on their faces, they both grabbed food carts and parted their ways.

Minako was practically bouncing as she raced towards the dessert aisle. She had a bouncy melody playing in her head as she walked and searched for things from her list. She was just happy to be able to single handedly help her friend out through a difficult time.

Usagi was having a miniature party of her own as she soared through the food aisles on her cart. Finally, she felt free from sadness and depression being accompanied by her most trustworthy companions – friends and food.

Every time Minako and Usagi would run into each other, they'd have a little race and have several close encounters with the other shoppers. Thankfully no one was hurt.

At one point, Minako jumped on her half full cart and rode through the snack aisle with one arm out, shoving all the variety of chips into her cart.

Usagi on the other hand, only rode on her cart through long corridors, not really following the list, just jumping and grabbing things she liked. Either way it worked out because most things she grabbed were already on her list.

After more than 20 minutes being passed, Usagi went to go get the final item on her list. She grew tired of riding her cart as it put too much pressure on her legs, so she walked slowly to the frozen foods section.

Upon turning the corner she froze and stopped. Immediately she pulled back her cart and peeked around the corner to watch him.

There he was, with a shopping basket around his elbow, eyeing the frozen beef.

It hurt Usagi to see him so healthy and calm. A part of her was hoping that he was just as miserable as she was… or was at least an hour ago.

She bet he didn't even let a single tear down for her.

Daringly, Usagi stepped into full view and was pretending to look at something in the shelf in front of her. He didn't notice her but she had a full view of him.

Usagi was compelled to go up to him and talk. But she didn't because she knew she had nothing to say, nothing that wouldn't make her start crying. As he walked along the frozen food section, she followed him from where she was. It was a subtle stalk; she didn't want to be seen by him.

_Good thing I didn't tie my hair up in odangos or else he definitely would have seen me._

She thought as she touched the single bun on the back of her head. Promptly she scowled herself for calling her hair-do 'odangos'.

Sighing, she looked up and wished that Seiya _were _here so she could have even more comfort during this time.

Looking back at Mamoru, she saw him looking directly at something and smiling widely. Usagi followed his gaze and saw a girl.

Her eyes opened wide and her insides halted.

Did Mamoru leave her for another?

She didn't want to believe what she was thinking, but wanted proof at the same time.

She watched as the red-haired girl approached him and bowed. This comforted Usagi slightly because it showed that they were bumping into each other and hadn't come together.

She didn't miss his nervous bow though. He looked uncomfortable and uneasy. They conversed for a while and at one point it angered Usagi to no end to see him laugh at something she said.

Everything about her was gracious and elegant. She was completely gorgeous and looked very intelligent. If it weren't for the fact that Usagi was in love with that man, she would have considered the red head and him the perfect couple.

Even the way they dressed was similar, her blazer jacket and matching pencil skirt were both navy blue and perfectly clean cut. It complimented Mamoru's green blazer and black dress pants.

Usagi looked down at her youthful attire and grimaced at her orange short overalls with a long sleeved yellow top. Suddenly she felt even more self-conscious.

After several minutes of conversing, the girl smiled kindly, bowed, and left him alone.

Having her leave would have relieved Usagi if it weren't for the fact that he watched her leave until she was out of sight. He smiled to himself and went on with his shopping.

Just that, just watching him do that, it tore her apart.

He looked perfectly calm and cool, almost stoic, when she saw him by himself. Now all of a sudden, he looked flustered and couldn't get that stupid grin off his face.

She couldn't take anymore and tried to keep a straight face while strolling steadily but quickly out of the aisle. She had no courage getting the last item on her list in fear of bumping into him.

She wouldn't give him any gratification of letting a tear shed, even though many were threatening to.

Was that the kind of girl he was attracted to? Did he grow out of his attraction for Usagi and prefer more mature girls, more graceful girls, girls like her? Her?

_I could be one of those girls if I tried! _

Her mind clicked. She could be one of those girls… she most definitely could. She knew she would.

Then he could fall in love again with the new and improved Usagi Tsukino!

Hesitant thoughts came into her head as she remembered her childish behaviour, her immature ways.

Then she thought of her friends – Ami the smart one, Rei the mature one, Makoto the nurturing one and …

She spotted Minako beside the 20th cashier, flirting relentlessly, holding a tabloid magazine and blowing bubbles with her bubble gum.

Usagi narrowed her eyes and tried to come up with a positive trait for Minako. Usagi dismissed it and decided to think up one for her later.

But she had friends who all had great individual traits to them. If they could teach and mold Usagi to those traits and more, Mamoru would surely come crawling back to her.

It was the perfect plan!

Immediately Usagi perked right up and went over to Minako.

"So isn't it hard on your feet, just standing here all day? You must have strong legs and feet to withstand the time." Minako flattered the cute brunette cashier, who in turned smiled and laughed nervously.

"Minako, I see you didn't notice that I'm 15 minutes late." Usagi interrupted.

"Usagi-chan! There you are, 15 minutes you say? Wow, it sure didn't feel like that" She smiled sweetly to the cashier.

Usagi quickly paid and pulled Minako through the exit.

"Oh, isn't he a dream?"

"I'm just wondering how are we going to get to my place with all these bags." She said dropping the grocery bags on the floor.

"You're right, every time we've done some serious grocery shopping, Seiya always came along with us and just drove us back."

Usagi remembered thinking of him several minutes before… when she saw Mamoru. She turned to Minako and opened her mouth but closed it when she saw Minako smiling and counting her change for the bus.

Minako was in a good mood and she didn't want to be the one to bring it down, at least not at that moment. When she felt comfortable and the time was right, she'd bring it up, but for now she needed someone cheerful to cheer her up.

"You know, we have way too much food for just the two of us. How about we call the girls and tell them to come over." Minako suggested.

"Didn't they have some test they needed to study for?"

"They'll come for you Usagi-chan, don't worry!" Minako beamed.

Usagi smiled and nodded her head, "I'd really like that."

They walked off together towards the bus stop and Usagi wouldn't have had it any other way. Just her and one of her best friends; Minako – the happy one.

**

* * *

Authors Note: I swear and promise that the next chapter will come out much faster. I really had fun writing this chapter and it's mostly because I kind of related it to my real best friends. You know that feeling that you have when times aren't so good but no matter what, you and your friends are always good? I'm lucky that I have 3 best friends:**

Stephanie – the logical one

Jessica – the free spirit

Jasmine -… wait let me think… Ah yes! The good natured lunatic )


End file.
